The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Fish are generally not scattered evenly throughout a body of water. Fish densities tend to be higher in areas that offer protection or cover from predators and sun light, easy access to food, and some element of diversity in bottom topography. Such bottom topography diversity is often referred to as structure, and includes drop-offs, underwater humps, underwater points, rock piles, underwater logs/trees, etc. A fish's location within these areas is also influenced by season, time of day, and weather conditions which affect water temperature, oxygen levels, and ultraviolet light levels. Different species of fish react to the above factors differently and have unique habitat preferences. Thus, at any given time, different species of fish can be located in different areas of the lake, at different depths, and at different proximities to certain types of structure. Given the number of variables that may influence fish location, finding fish within a body of water can be a difficult task and is one reason that fishing is a very challenging activity.